


相处

by Secretbutler



Series: 【超蝠同人(ABO＋古罗马AU)】破茧 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler





	相处

“哎呦。”  
趴在床上的男人轻轻呻吟了一声，卡尔马上把手缩回。  
“你骨折了，亲爱的。”  
布鲁斯回头瞪了卡尔一眼，又朝他伸伸胳膊。  
“知道还不快给我处理一下，磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
“我……怕你疼。”  
卡尔心疼地看着趴在床上已经变成人形的布鲁斯，心里突然一阵难过。  
“真的只能这样吗？连我们的孩子们都不可以和你交流？”  
“你是蠢么……我说了那只猫和掌管生死的神有契约——我要和他共享身体，就只能和一个人缔结链接，除此之外任何人不可以知道我的身份。”  
布鲁斯的身体抖动了两下，突然又变回猫了。  
“该死的……今天那朵花不是纯种的，药力不稳定……”  
猫耳朵扇了两下，眼睛也眯起来。  
片刻，布鲁斯就又和刚才一模一样地趴在他们卧室的床上了。  
“要不……我再给你拿一朵去？”  
“不行！”  
布鲁斯按住卡尔的手。  
“我不能服用过量这种东西，会削弱我的灵魂。”  
卡尔叹了口气，开动透视打算给布鲁斯接骨。  
今天布鲁斯骨折了，说到底还是因为孩子们。  
阿尔瓦瑞兹有任务路过哥谭，顺便回家看他，但正如布鲁斯所说的——他们不能相认，因为布鲁斯已经和自己缔结了关系。  
于是布鲁斯一路都跟在阿尔瓦瑞兹身后，阿尔瓦瑞兹靠着院墙坐下来乘凉的时候，他也安稳地趴在阿尔瓦瑞兹身边。  
“奇怪，我们家的老猫什么时候和我这么熟了？”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹觉得有趣，把毛色纯黑的猫抱起来搁在腿上，摸它的后背。  
“他好乖啊，以前碰都不让碰呢。”  
正说着，本来安稳趴在阿尔瓦瑞兹大腿上的猫突然一跃而起，凶狠的爪子就朝阿尔瓦瑞兹招呼过去。  
“啊！喂！”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹的脸上被挠了一下，出了一道浅浅的痕迹，连忙跑开了。  
“我就知道我们家的猫从来都不待见我！”  
谁想，阿尔瓦瑞兹刚刚靠着的那面墙毫无预兆地就倒了，猫被砸中了，压在一块砖头下面。  
“爸！猫被砸了！”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹站在离墙一步远的空地上，惊呼。  
本来在院子里修剪树木的卡尔马上飞过来把压着猫的砖头搬开——事情太突然了他也没想到，以为布鲁斯只是想和阿尔瓦瑞兹开个小玩笑。  
猫当时就晕过去了，卡尔检查了一下，发现它的一只腿被砸断了。  
“难道它是想赶我离开那个地方吗？”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹惊魂未定地看着倒在卡尔怀里的猫，却发现卡尔居然流眼泪了。  
“爸，你怎么了？”  
卡尔赶紧擦干眼泪。  
“没……没什么，你父亲去世以后就只有他天天陪我了，有感情了。”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹眨眨眼睛。  
“我明白，这是父亲的猫，您看到他就想起父亲吧。”  
卡尔无言地点点头，把猫小心翼翼地抱走了。  
“爸爸对他真的很好呢，他也总是和您那么熟，您还让他站在您肩膀上……”  
“岂止是让他站我肩膀上——你知道他最喜欢站在我脑袋上吗？”  
卡尔一边小心地查看猫的伤口，脸上露出一抹浅浅的笑容。  
“噢，天，您会把它惯坏的。”  
“我不会的。”  
卡尔神秘地笑笑，给猫做了个简单的处理。  
阿尔瓦瑞兹吃过午饭就继续赶路了，卡尔简单问了问家中的情况，听阿尔瓦瑞兹说一切都还好，就放心了。  
“我俩暂时有不同的任务，孩子托了妹妹照顾一下，再有两天尼贝尔就回家了，会把孩子接回去。”  
“那好的，执行任务也注意安全。”  
卡尔抱着猫，依依不舍地送阿尔瓦瑞兹离开了。  
看着他上了马车走远，卡尔才抹了一把眼泪，抱着小猫——布鲁斯，回到屋子里。  
“你哭什么？”  
黑猫瞪着他，蓝色的眼睛里看不出一点悲伤。  
“你都不能和他相认。”  
卡尔眼泪汪汪地看着怀里的袖珍版爱人，越来越难过了。  
“停，你马上给我停下，我最受不了你这样，”布鲁斯伸出一只好的爪子，抓上卡尔的衣服，“去给我摘朵花来，这身体太小了，你接骨不方便。”  
于是，现在卡尔眼泪汪汪地看着趴在床上恢复人形的布鲁斯，暗自难过。  
难过归难过，接骨是正经事。  
卡尔的能力开发出来的用途越来越多了——当然大多数都是为了治疗开发出来的，照顾布鲁斯直到他去世的那段时间让他积累了大量的经验。  
也使他能轻而易举地为布鲁斯接好骨头，并且不会让他觉得疼。  
接好了骨头，卡尔小心翼翼地给布鲁斯处理身上的擦伤。  
之后又过了好多天，卡尔的生日到了，孩子们都从各处赶回来，一时间院落变得喧闹起来。  
克瑞斯汀有了个小孙子，现在三岁了，还在满地追着他的玩具球跑。  
布鲁斯找了个安静的角落，蜷缩在那里假寐，眯着他的蓝眼睛看着孩子们追逐嬉戏。  
小男孩被起名叫小布鲁斯——她实在太想念布鲁斯了。  
小男孩的球滚到布鲁斯面前，碰到了他的鼻尖。  
小布鲁斯看见那团黑黑的像球一样的东西突然像活物一样站起来，吓了一跳。  
黑猫伸出爪子，放在球上，白天的光亮让它的瞳孔看起来像一根细线。  
小男孩蹲下身子，伸手想把球拿走，猫咪却和他开了个玩笑，故意把球踢到身后去了。  
男孩绕过黑猫，想去捡球，没想到一道黑影闪过，他的球就骨碌碌地往前滚去了。  
“嘿！坏猫！还我！”  
三岁的孩子跌跌撞撞地跑着，气喘吁吁地追他的球。  
黑猫像故意要和他作对一样，就是不让他追到球。  
他们绕着院子跑了一大圈，大人们都在房子里说话，大孩子们也去了房子里，没人注意到一猫一孩玩得不亦乐乎。  
小男孩不小心绊倒了，看着球离他越来越远，膝盖也摔疼了，趴在地上大哭起来。  
可男孩才哭了没几声，球就骨碌碌滚到男孩面前。  
他捡起球，看着离他一步远的黑猫。  
它就默默坐在他对面，看上去似乎有些沮丧。  
“哈，你肯定不会像我这样！”  
男孩又恢复了兴高采烈的样子，运足力气用力一丢，球就飞了出去。  
可是这次球飞到院墙外面了。  
“啊！糟了！”  
男孩赶忙跑出院子，却看见不知道哪儿来的野狗叼住了他扔的球，撒腿就跑得无影无踪了。  
小男孩马上嚎啕大哭，没有发现黑猫已经不见了。  
卡尔和孩子们一起说话，一直到了傍晚，这时他突然意识到自己好像忘了什么。  
啊，光顾着和孩子们聊天，把布鲁斯忘在院子里了。  
等他出来到院子里时，却只看见三岁的小布鲁斯迷茫地站在那里，眼睛扫视四周却不见布鲁斯的踪影。  
“孩子，我们的黑猫呢？”  
“咦？刚才还在这儿的……”小男孩这才意识到不对劲，也四处搜寻着黑猫的踪迹。  
“孩子，你怎么哭了？”  
卡尔看着小男孩脸上的泪痕，想知道发生了什么事。  
“一条狗叼走了我的玩具。”小男孩说着，又啜泣了几下。  
卡尔愣住了。  
糟了，布鲁斯该不会是……  
可这地方那么多猫猫狗狗，他平常又大多只是听到布鲁斯化为人形时的心跳声，对自己家猫的心跳声真的不熟悉啊！  
卡尔只好硬着头皮站在院子里，房子里的孩子们见他们的父亲没回来，纷纷出来看到底发生了什么事。  
“父亲，您在这儿干什么呢？”  
卡尔只是失神地望着院墙上的一个凹口——布鲁斯每次出入都喜欢从那里跳进跳出。  
“不见了。”  
“什么？什么不见了？”  
“猫。”  
孩子们这才发现院子里少了一只毛色纯黑，被照顾得皮毛都带着光泽的老猫。  
安德鲁把阿尔瓦瑞兹拉到一边，对他耳语。  
“好奇怪，爸爸好像对我们家那只老猫特别执着呢。”  
“啊，是啊，爸上次对我说现在只有它能总是陪着他了，时间长就有感情了。”  
“哎，可它毕竟是猫啊，走丢或者离开都是不一定的事，到时候爸爸可怎么办？”  
“那我们再给他买一只？”  
“不会有用吧，爸要是想买他早就买了。”  
卡尔一直等到了天色已经完全黑透，孩子们劝他回房子里等，他也不听。  
“爸，先别想它了，回去吧，没准明早就突然回来了呢？”  
“不，它从来没隔宿不回来过，今晚它肯定会回来的。”  
夜幕降临，孩子们有的已经准备要回家了，卡尔还是望着他们的院墙发呆。  
坐在门口的小布鲁斯等着他的家人过来领他走，男孩今天不太开心，因为他的玩具丢了。  
“咦？我的球怎么回来了？”  
低头玩石子的小男孩惊讶地看着滚到他脚边的球。  
卡尔赶忙把视线转向孩子，接着就看见他的黑猫一瘸一拐地从门外走进来。  
马上被抱在怀里的猫还在舔着它腿上的伤口。  
“您看，爸爸，它这不是回来了吗？”  
安德鲁高兴地看着表情一下子放松下来的卡尔。  
“它找回了我的球！”  
男孩高兴地拿起他的玩具。  
“谢谢猫猫！”  
说着，男孩伸手摸了一下伤痕累累的黑猫，卡尔听见了黑猫发出的咕噜咕噜的声音。  
天黑了，布鲁斯的灵魂应该已经要休眠了，那只老猫要当主宰了。  
孩子们都纷纷离开了，院落里又变得冷清，卡尔抱着受伤的猫回到房间里。  
黑猫闭着眼睛养神，卡尔则马不停蹄，去烧热水，又准备外用的药品，还把干净的布剪成规则的条状。  
把猫放进调整好的热水里，看到热水里马上晕开一片黑红色。  
发现布鲁斯伤得还挺严重的，甚至有皮毛脱落的现象。  
算了算时间，布鲁斯这会儿应该已经休眠了。  
卡尔看着水盆里乖顺的猫，眼泪汹涌而出，甚至还哽咽出声。  
“喂……我不是说了——我最受不了你这样了吗？”  
卡尔的眼泪马上被吓回去了。  
“布鲁斯？你怎么还不……”  
“忘了告诉你，从现在开始这个身体里面只有我了。”  
卡尔愣愣地看着黑猫，还有些不明白。  
“昨天有个神告诉我，我得到了一次转生成为太阳神后代的机会，我用这个和我们家老猫做了个买卖，它去当神的后代了，这个身体是我的了。”  
卡尔眨眨眼睛，似乎还有些伤感。  
“赶快把我洗干净——我回来的时候吃了一朵那种花，我们今晚可以正常睡一起了。”  
“布鲁斯，你应该去当——”  
“那就不是我了，我像是那种在乎什么神不神的人吗？”  
蓝眼瞪着卡尔，还伸出一只爪子挠了他一下。  
卡尔点点头，马上给布鲁斯换水又继续洗。  
“你腿上被咬了个窟窿，亲爱的。”  
“哪有那么严重，我挠瞎了它一只眼睛，它把我放开了，根本没咬进去。”  
“小孩子丢了玩具，过两天还会有新的，你这是何必？”  
“别讲那种话！安德鲁小的时候就算是一块木头都能玩半天，我给他缝的布偶丢了，他哭了一天呢。”  
卡尔只好偷偷嘟囔着继续小心给布鲁斯清洗伤口。  
“哪来的疯狗，把你咬成这样，下次等我碰见它的。”  
“哼，也怪我运气太差，那家伙居然有个窝，我中了陷阱，一群野狗围攻我，差点死在里面……”  
“还是命重要，布鲁斯！以后不可以再去追什么野狗野猫了！”  
“哼，反正它们也吃了苦头了。”  
布鲁斯伸出爪子，亮出锋利的爪尖——上面还挂着肉丝，看起来血淋淋的。  
“你最厉害了，但是真的别再这么危险了。”  
“我只是想和孩子玩一会儿。”  
布鲁斯收起爪子，眯上眼睛，享受卡尔给它小心地清洗。  
终于把布鲁斯清理干净，卡尔用厚厚的织物把它包起来，抱他到炉火旁烤火，不知不觉竟然睡着了。  
睡梦中，卡尔突然感觉有人在拍他的脸。  
“醒醒，懒虫，我已经干透了。”  
卡尔睁眼，看见布鲁斯清澈的蓝眸。  
“嗯……不好意思，睡着了。”  
卡尔的目光一路向下，看到布鲁斯正趴在他身上——当然，他心爱的人什么都没穿，只是身上还披着他包猫用的厚毯子。  
“我马上给你处理伤口——”  
卡尔有些莫名的紧张，又有些兴奋，但他忍住了冲动的感觉，把布鲁斯抱起来回到他们的卧室——包扎用的东西和药品还都在那里。  
也许是做猫时间长了，布鲁斯习惯性地蜷起身子，躺在床上让卡尔给他处理伤口。  
本来就粗糙的皮肤上又多了一些鲜红的爪痕，还有一些被犬牙咬出的小窟窿，卡尔都小心翼翼地又把它们清理一下，才把药涂在伤口里。  
“我从前以为你身上的那些老伤会消失的——可是没想到你还是这样的。”卡尔感叹着，手拂过布鲁斯粗糙的皮肤。  
“因为我还记得很清楚，我记得每次挨打的原因，所以这具身体也会保存那些痕迹……你也该知足了，我有控制变身后身体年龄的能力，还没有让你看一张皱皱巴巴的丑脸——”  
“住嘴，布鲁斯，你从来都没有丑过，在我眼里。”  
卡尔为布鲁斯处理好伤口，终于松了口气。  
“很晚了，布鲁斯，睡觉吧。”  
床上赤裸的男人看着卡尔，无动于衷。  
“别那样看着我……你该休息了。”  
布鲁斯只好变回黑猫，卡尔换了衣服，在床上躺下，黑猫就爬到他肚皮上，蜷成一团，他们像从前一样，睡着了。  
卡尔做了个让他都忍不住害羞的春梦，梦中布鲁斯给他做了一个漂亮的口活，他们好像又回到了很久以前，身体交缠着，香吻一个接着一个，布鲁斯的后穴被他填满，发出让他脸红心跳的呻吟声，他们都出了很多汗，他的舌头光顾了布鲁斯浑身上下，在他白色的皮肤上留下了无数暗红色的吻痕……  
猛地睁开眼睛，外面的夜色已经浓得化不开，身下一片潮湿。  
“哼，原来你叫春是这样的。”  
冷不防的声音让卡尔吓了一跳，他注意到他的黑猫正站在他的大腿上，而他的内裤不知道什么时候被黑猫给扒下来了，高高竖起的家伙还抖动着吐出白色的浊液。  
现在，这只毛色黑亮的老猫正坏心眼地伸出舌头，在他竖起的性器上舔着，还故意扫过马眼，惹得卡尔倒吸了一口冷气。  
“停——停下……布鲁斯你……”  
“做了个什么梦啊？介意让我知道嘛？”  
卡尔的脸红了。  
“没……没什么……”  
“嗯？没什么？”  
一阵瘙痒从性器上传来，黑猫伸出爪子，轻轻用爪尖碰卡尔的性器，引得卡尔一阵惊呼。  
“啊啊啊快停下，布鲁斯！”  
卡尔的眼泪都要下来了，想阻止黑猫的恶作剧，但黑猫的身体很柔软，轻松就摆脱了他抓住它身体的手，卡尔又不敢用力抓，只好委屈地哼着。  
“说啊，说了我就停下。”  
“我——梦见你……给我……给我……给我吹箫来的……”  
“嗤，这我本来也在做啊，说点别的。”  
“饶了我吧，没有了，真的！”  
“没有了？你不想知道一下你都说了什么梦话吗？还是说，你就只想让我直接把你折磨死呢？”  
黑猫说着，又舔了一下卡尔的性器。  
“好……好吧！我……我还跟你做了那种事。”  
卡尔的脸红透了，暗自后悔没有熄灭蜡烛就睡觉。  
黑猫身体抖动了一下，变回了布鲁斯，恶意地趴在卡尔的大腿上。  
“怎么样？要不要试试美梦成真是什么感受？”  
卡尔气喘吁吁地，放弃了想要自控的想法，眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯吮吸了几下自己的性器，然后直接挪过来，主动扶着卡尔的性器就要坐下来。  
“别——等……等等，布鲁斯，我的太大了……你……”  
卡尔伸手托住布鲁斯的屁股，接触到肥厚的臀瓣却反而让他意志又薄弱了一些。  
“你直接干进来过，就不要担心那种事了。”  
说着，布鲁斯一下子坐下来，爽的卡尔几乎要流出眼泪来。  
“唔哈！布……布鲁斯……”  
卡尔伸手摸着布鲁斯微微颤抖着的臀瓣，担心地看着背对他的爱人。  
透视仍然看到布鲁斯隐忍地抿紧嘴唇的样子。  
“别废话，卡尔，干我，操我，狠狠地，别留情。”  
“你……嗯啊——你……你怎么了？”  
卡尔不明白今天的布鲁斯为什么一副凶狠的样子，竟然主动要求自己恶狠狠地对待他。  
“别让我这么多水都白流，卡尔，今天你想怎么样就怎么样。”  
闻言，卡尔的身体顿时兴奋起来，他看到布鲁斯后穴的湿液真的已经晕湿了他胯部的毛发。  
一眨眼的功夫，他就换了个姿势，布鲁斯整个人都被压倒在床上，两条腿都跪着，身体被压成一团。  
卡尔早就忍不住了，看见布鲁斯的后穴真的没怎么费力就吞进了他的家伙，他也顾不上那么多了，马上就像打夯机一样来回干着布鲁斯的蜜穴。  
很快布鲁斯就开始发出浪叫，屁股迎合着卡尔的抽插，身体前后摆动着，伸着脖子想要向卡尔索吻。  
“你乖乖的，我就射给你。”  
卡尔说着，伸手抓住了布鲁斯勃起地性器，堵住了他的发泄口。  
布鲁斯马上用他的屁股讨好地蹭着卡尔，企图让卡尔松开手。  
“说点……下流话怎么样？”  
卡尔喘着粗气，上气不接下气地说？  
“下——下流话？卡尔，你……就这么点追求？”  
卡尔诧异地看着布鲁斯带着讽刺和挑逗的表情，顿时欲火中烧。  
“……有本事让我说出来啊，这样可不行……我是说，你得像个男人，就好像……我完全是你的，你是不可以被人怀疑的Alpha——之类的。”  
情欲让布鲁斯也开始表达不清，但是卡尔听懂了。  
“我真是小看你了，布鲁斯。”  
话音未落，两记响亮的巴掌就落在布鲁斯的屁股上——那是布鲁斯身上最嫩的地方之一了，别的部位都已经被伤痕覆盖了。  
“啊！”  
布鲁斯忍不住轻声叫出来，卡尔的大手随即开始略带手劲地揉搓他的屁股。  
“这是你故意勾引我的惩罚……”  
卡尔连着打了布鲁斯好几下，直到他的屁股已经开始有点红肿，才停下来。  
卡尔稳了稳神——刚刚每打一下都会让布鲁斯收紧后穴，现在紧得都快要把他逼射了。  
“小浪婊，承受力挺强的嘛。”  
大手摸到胸上的那一小点，毫不留情地蹂躏着，时不时加重一点力道，捏着那稍微有点硬度的乳头。  
“啊！”  
布鲁斯难耐地扭动着身体，声音渐渐拔高。  
“说，说点让我高兴的，我就射给你，让你解脱。”  
卡尔一边凶狠地蹂躏着布鲁斯的乳头，一边带着些许命令的语气说着。  
要不是布鲁斯主动要求，他说什么也舍不得这样的。  
“啊！啊嗯！卡——卡尔主人，求你……射……射给我，射给你的小浪婊……”  
布鲁斯的脸红透了，但是身体已经兴奋到了极致，扭动着屁股想要让卡尔动心。  
卡尔哪能受得了这个？他马上松开了布鲁斯的性器，两手抓着布鲁斯的胳膊又开始卖力地冲刺。  
“都给你，布鲁斯，亲爱的……”  
他每一下都直捣黄龙，冲击着布鲁斯的敏感点，布鲁斯自然也很久没有享受过这么酣畅淋漓的性爱了，浪叫此起彼伏，很快就把床单射湿了一片。  
卡尔也射了，这一次布鲁斯一动不动——经验丰富的他早就想好了办法应对卡尔胀大成原来两倍的结，一动不动能减轻很多痛苦。  
卡尔退出来后，马上又起来给布鲁斯洗了个热水澡，清理干净他的身体。  
“卡尔，其实我觉得变成现在这样也不错。”  
布鲁斯享受完卡尔周到的服务之后，变回了猫，安静地趴在卡尔身边。  
“怎么讲？”  
“我知道你以前从来不舍得尽兴，那让我觉得很不爽……”  
“别提这种事了，布鲁斯，我以后都不会这么对你了。”  
“不，没关系的，我这个状态的承受力比活着的时候强多了，不觉得吗？”  
“不觉得，你都被我打肿了。”  
卡尔说着，转身搂住黑猫。  
“可我隔天就会恢复的，而且……我还能自己做准备。”  
“自己做准备？你是什么意思，布鲁斯？”  
黑猫狡猾地看了卡尔一眼，抬起腿来舔着自己的私处。  
“像这样。”  
“布鲁斯？”  
“知道我为什么流了那么多水了吗？而且吃你的家伙一点都不费力。”  
卡尔把猫紧紧抱在怀里，眼泪滑落。  
“不用你费力，这些我都可以帮你做，布鲁斯。”  
“而且，最重要的是，我们再也不用担心怀孕的问题了，你每次都可以尽情发泄出来。”  
“别说了，布鲁斯……”卡尔爱抚着布鲁斯光滑的皮毛，眼中仍然有泪光闪烁，“你最重要，我无所谓。”  
黑猫并没有反驳卡尔的话，他已经有点累了，眼睛也眯起来。  
“睡吧，亲爱的，明天我们去看镇上的杂技表演。”  
卡尔把脸埋在黑猫的肚子上，陷入了梦乡。  
END


End file.
